


It's Saturday Night

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Polyamory, Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, horny vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Kent has been tasked with turning Eric Bittle into a full vampire. Once turning Eric, he is then stuck caring for him and teaching him. Swoops finds the entire situation amusing. Eric both hates Kent and loves his new power. Kent hasn't talked to Jack since 1899 and it's all he's been thinking about for a century.





	It's Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST NEEDED VAMPIRE KENT BECAUSE I LIKE VAMPIRES. 
> 
> There's a very real chance this will go from M to E because I like horny vampires. [SHRUGS]

Kent grumbled to himself as he moved through his apartment to the front door. It was nearly dawn and exhaustion was weighing him down. No self respecting person banged on anothers door so at 5 in the morning. 

And then he smelled the problem. It stank. He considered faking he wasn’t home and going to bed when Swoops yelled through the door. “Don’t even think about it Parse! Open the damn door so I can get rid of this!”

Kent sighed, pulling open the front door and scowling at Swoops. He grinned before shoving a kid into Kent’s arms. The kid was bound in a metal straight jacket with a muzzle and everything. His eyes were wild, and he was sweating from struggling so hard against his binds. Kent scowled some more. 

“I don’t want this,” he said, holding tight to the back of the straight jacket. Swoops shrugged. 

“Part of being a vamp in the Vegas District. Although I’m pretty sure it’s like this in most of the US and probably the world, with the rules and everything.”

“So, what do I do with it?” Kent asked.

“Turn it properly. You have Council permission obviously because some poor asshole failed to turn him properly. He’s stuck as a halfling and that’s what’s making him so wild. So, turn him properly and then he’s yours to do whatever with.”

“I don’t want this,” Kent stressed trying to through the struggling kid out. Swoops held up his hands. 

“Hey I’m only the messenger and your name came up. You know how to do it. I’ve seen your files you’ve got what? Six turns? I mean it’s kind of low but all of them were successes,” Swoops said. Kent sighed. 

“I’ve never dealt with a halfling,” Kent grumbled, holding the kid up and away from him so he’d stop getting kicked. 

“Cause you do it right. The council trusts you. Not the poor bastard who broke the rules and fucked this up. Just give him some epinephrine. It should calm him down for a few hours at a time,” Swoops said handing Kent a first aid kit. Kent yawned in his face. 

“I regret giving you permission to work for the council,” Kent grumbled. Swoops grinned, showing off his pretty teeth that Kent loved so much. Swoops was tall with soft hair and softer eyes. Still a fresh little baby compared to Kent, but took to the lifestyle better than most. 

Being disowned by your family before turning sure helped. 

Kent tossed the halfling into the living room, pleased with the grunt and the fact that it was stuck on its back. 

“Gonna reward the messenger?” Swoops asked. Kent smirked, reaching up and draping his arms around Swoops’ shoulders 

“What do you want?” Kent murmured, nosing Swoops’ jaw. He smelled like back alleys and cigarettes. Kent could pinpoint the club the halfling was probably discovered in. 

“Kiss me,” Swoops demanded with another grin. Kent complied. Kissing the corner of his lips and then kissing him full on the mouth. Swoops reached down to squeeze Kent’s ass. “I’ll come around when things are settled with the halfling,” Swoops murmured to Kent. 

“Yeah, yeah go the fuck home before it’s daylight,” he said kissing Swoops once more and then shoving him away. Swoops saluted and Kent went into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. He looked at the struggling halfling and crossed his arms. With the ban on turning humans, more fuckups like the one in his living room had happened.

Kent picked up the first aid kit and went into the living room. “I’m gonna calm you down,” he said turning the kid over and sitting on his lower back to keep him pinned while he unfastened the straight jacket. The kid was desperately trying to speak to him through the muzzle, but Kent ignored him.

He flipped the kid with ease, pinning him down while uncapping the epipen. A shot directly to the heart usually calmed halflings and Kent hoped it worked. He stabbed the kids’ heart and waited. 

Kent watched his eyes get sleepy and his body stop twitching. He reached up and unbuckled the muzzle. Kent could see now that he was definitely dressed for that club, glitter and all. 

“I’m so hungry,” he moaned and Kent rolled his eyes. 

“Someone did a sloppy job on you,” he said pushing sweaty hair off the kids’ forehead. “How old are you?”

“20,” he said softly. 

“Open your mouth,” Kent said and the  _ young man _ complied. Kent stuck a finger in his mouth feeling his teeth. A real sloppy job, he was barely half turned. 

“Am I sick?” he asked when Kent pulled his finger from his mouth. 

“Worse, you’re dying. Actually, you’re pretty much already dead,” Kent said. Those big brown eyes filled with tears.

“What?” he choked out. Kent sighed. He’d only turned willing participants. Not babies who were likely jumped while clubbing. 

Kent opened his mouth to show off pointy teeth. The kid kept sobbing. “In death you find immortality,” Kent said. Those same words had been told to him before he was changed. “Basically, someone tried to change you and didn’t do it right. You’re stuck between the living and the dead and you’ll turn rabid if you don’t either die or get turned.”

“Into a vampire?” he asked, crying harder. 

“Yeah uh, in short we’re the real deal. Vampires existed, but most of what you know is just bullshit made up by vampires to save our asses over the years,” Kent said and the kid turned hysterical. He struggled under Kent, but Kent remained unmoved and let him wear himself out. 

When he seemed to tire, Kent continued. “The next few hours you’re probably going to feel really hungry and depending on how much blood you drank, really horny.” His boner had been digging into Kent’s ass in a rather nice way that Kent desperately tried to ignore. The kid refused to look at him. But he seemed cried out and compliant. “Where were you bitten?” Kent asked. He ignored Kent. 

“I don’t know,” he finally whispered, not looking at Kent. Kent yawned. It wasn’t his neck and when Kent looked at his wrists there were no bite marks there either. Kent tentively slipped off the kid and pushed his thighs apart. He immediately moved to close his legs again, but Kent held them open. 

Normally the femoral artery was super appetizing to Kent. It was always his favorite place to feed, especially when the guy was built. Sinking his teeth into a meaty thigh was delightful. 

This guy was alright. Muscled, but his inner thighs were soft and warm. He smelled rank though. Like a rotted corpse thanks to a job done wrong. Kent was going to have to plug his nose when he drained him later or something because it was a foul smell.

But right there on his left thigh was a healing bite mark. Kent ran his fingers over it. According to the literature on turning a halfling, it was best to go through the existing bite. 

When he ran his fingers over it again he realized he was making the halfling squirm. Kent sat back on his heels. Was it wrong to offer the halfling a blow job? Or sex? Probably. But Kent had plenty of sex with all the other men he’d turned. 

They didn’t smell as gross, but Kent knew what it was like to half all that blood coursing straight to the dick. If they didn’t fuck now, they’d definitely be fucking later. 

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Kent asked pointing to the tented pants. 

“What?” the kid asked. He frowned. “No, I want you to leave me alone,” he snapped and curled up on himself. Kent shrugged, getting up to special lock the front door. 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Kent said to the sobbing kid. He did kind of feel bad, but things couldn’t go back to how they were. 

He went into his bedroom and locked the door. He put headphones on and turned up the music before crawling into bed. He tried to tell himself that the halfling made things interesting. But honestly, it just seemed like a pain in the ass.

 

=================================================

  
  


“Okay, so Eric, here’s how things are going to go. I’m going to drain you and you’re going to feel very sleepy. Then I’m going to give you my blood and once you’re nice and full I’ll take you out to feed,” Kent said to a sulking Eric Bittle. “I’ll be monitoring your blood intake when we go out to feed so you don’t kill anyone. Otherwise feel free to feed on animals that aren’t pets or in a zoo or eat the bagged stuff in the hot box. If you want to eat other food go ahead, but it won’t help you any. The only way you can die once you’re fully turned is decapitation and you can’t go out in the sun. I mean you can if you cover up, but otherwise you’ll blister and decay,” Kent said although he wasn’t sure Eric was evening listening. 

He’d woken from a restless sleep to find Eric on the couch watching TV. He flat out refused to look at Kent and only acknowledged his existence to tell him his name. Kent offered a shower, but Eric refused that too. 

Now it was well past dark and that meant show time. Kent, while not a messy eater, put down plastic to avoid getting blood everywhere. He wore clothes he didn’t care about and the hot box nearby incase he needed some good blood to wash the taste of Eric out of his mouth. 

“Do you want to take any of those clothes off?” Kent asked. Eric crossed his arms and stared at the TV defiantly. “Look, I don’t want to force you but I will if I have to. Now get off the couch and come here!” Kent snapped using his commanding voice. Eric grumbled, but got up and stood in front of Kent. They were almost nose to nose.”Take off your pants!” 

Eric gasped. “I will do no such thing, Mr. Parson!” 

He was cute, but never in a million years would Kent have pursued Eric Bittle willingly. 

“I will spank you!” Kent threatened. That worked on Matthew in 1902 when he wouldn’t listen. Eric’s eyes just sparkled with unreadable emotions. Kent barred his teeth at him. “Take them off and get on the ground,” Kent hissed looking at Eric down his nose. Eric crossed his arms, so Kent reached out lightening fast and tore the button and zipper and yanked them down to his ankles. 

Eric didn’t even react. Actually he did; Kent could see he was half hard. Stubborn brat. 

Kent straightened and while glaring, pushed Eric’s shoulders down so that he was seated on his ass. With a push to the chest, Eric was lying back and Kent made sure to rub his hand against his cock while moving to get comfortable between his legs. 

“These are seriously some tiny underwear,” Kent said. The kind Swoops liked him to wear, Kent noted. 

“Don’t ruin them or I’ll kill you. They were expensive,” Eric snapped while letting Kent part his legs. Kent rubbed his thumb over the nearly faded bite. 

“Remember, you’re going to feel sleepy. Try your best not to panic,” he said. Eric grumbled something that Kent ignored. Sinking his teeth into Eric’s flesh was as sweet as always. The first burst of hot blood into his mouth was heaven. It even, thankfully, tasted better than it smelled. Still not as good a full human, but there was a distinct human taste under the stink. 

Kent listened to Eric’s heartbeat get slower and slower and slower. Timing was everything when making a change. Although, being a halfling, being drained wouldn’t kill him. But when he came back he’d be even crankier. 

Kent stood up. He wiped his mouth on the hem of his shirt. Eric’s eyes were closed and his body was relaxed. Kent bit into his own wrist and let the blood well up before dripping it into Eric’s open mouth. 

It took a moment, but then Eric’s eyes flew open and he bolted up, latching onto Kent’s wrist and sucking like he was a dying man. Which he technically was. 

Kent sat next to Eric while he fed, cradling the back of his head and stroking his hair. Turning people had been way more intimate all the other times. 

He let Eric take his fill until he pulled away, mouth bloody and eyes hazy, and whispered, “I’m starving,” in a rough voice. 

“Okay,” Kent said, wiping Eric’s face clean and pulling back his lips to get a glimpse as the pointy teeth now surfaced. 

“I wanna fuck you too,” Eric said. “Real bad. You’re so hot, sweetheart,” Eric said, laying it on thick. “Wanted to since you pushed and ordered me around. Want to see that attitude sumbit to me,” Eric murmured licking his lips and running a finger down Kent’s jaw. 

“Is that what you were doing in the club last night?” Kent asked. Eric smiled coyly. 

“I can’t help it if I like fucking someone’s throat raw,” he said leaning closer. 

“All that blood is pooling in your dick,” Kent said softly letting Eric inches from his mouth. 

“And it feels so good,” Eric purred pressing his mouth against Kent’s. Forcing his tongue in and feeling Kent’s teeth. 

Kent pulled back. “You’ll feel even better after you feed,” Kent murmured. This was exactly the kind of guy who ended up on the wrong side of fangs. Most vampires pretended to like human superiority until the temptation of their blood was too strong. This was someone who knew he was wanted and desired already. All the people Kent turned, even when he was turned, weren’t so quick to fuck their maker. That usually came after feeding. 

Eric was going to be a handful.

Kent stood, pulling Eric up with him. “I have clothes and then we’ll go find you someone to feed off of and fuck,” Kent said leading Eric into his room. 

Most of Kent’s clothes were dismissed until Eric was offered leather pants. Those he took and his shit, while freshly blood splattered, looked avant garde enough for him to keep wearing it. Kent rolled his eyes and changed into nothing special and mushed his hair down with a snapback. Eric gave him a disgusted face. 

“What?”

“Too preppy,” Eric said and turned up his nose and left the room. Kent rolled his eyes. After going through centuries of clothing, it was nice to not have to put effort into dressing unless he wanted to. 

 

The walk to the club was slow with Eric distracted by everything with a heartbeat. They couldn’t just ambush someone on the street. There were rules now. 

So, Kent walked holding Eric’s arm the entire way while he grumbled and called Kent names in between trying to seducing him. He didn’t remember baby vamps being this difficult. Swoops was turned in the 80s making him pretty new, but he’d been an easy turn. He was a handful now almost forty years later. 

Kent pushed Eric through the doors of the club and let him soak up the heat and sweat. EDM played at ear bursting levels and most guys wore little to no clothing. He had to grab Eric before he sank his teeth into the first guy he got close enough to. 

“Dance with someone,” Kent yelled in his ear. Eric didn’t need to be told twice. He slid through the crowd catching plenty attention as he rubbed up against various people. Kent kept an eye on him, but let himself sink into the music, consumed by waves of dancing bodies. 

He watched Eric slide around a guy with nipple piercings like a shark. Kent could smell the moment Eric sank his teeth into the guys neck, slurping greedily. Kent headed in the direction, timing it so he could pull Eric away by the back of his shirt. They melded into a different part of the crowd, Kent ducking in to lick blood off Eric’s face. Eric was pouting. 

“I want more,” he whined. 

“Patience,” Kent murmured kissing Eric to get rid of the blood on his lips. “You aren’t used to glamouring, so you have to be careful. These people would give their entire body to you without a second thought. It’s all in the eye contact.”

“Is that why he was so pliant?”

“Yeah,” Kent said wrapping his arms around Eric. He wished Swoops liked clubbing. “But you can only glamour the willing. It’s complicated,” he added, turning Eric around. “Pick another. I’ll let you have five,” he said and pushed Eric into the crowd. 

 

Walking home with a very full vampire, meant walking home with a very horny vampire. Eric whined the entire walk and was annoyed Kent didn’t let him get off with anyone in the club. Kent said he wasn’t into watching Eric fuck strangers. 

So, Eric begged to fuck him. 

Swoops was waiting at the apartment, delighted to see Kent’s newest prodigy. He smiled at Eric. 

“Hi I’m Jeff Troy,” he said to Eric, holding a hand out. “I work for the council in the Vegas District to make sure all vamps are following the rules. I’m also one of Kent’s boyfriends.”

Kent rolled his eyes, letting the two into his apartment which would be Eric’s too until further notice. Maybe he should move somewhere bigger. 

“Careful, this one wants to fuck anything with legs,” Kent said going to the hot box and pulling out a blood bag to slurp down. Getting a taste gave him a craving. He walked into the living room to see Eric in Swoops lap. Kent sat down and pulled Eric into his lap.

“Kent can be bad at sharing,” Swoops said to Eric with a laugh. “He wants everything for himself.”

“I can tell,” Eric said running fingers through Kent’s mussed hair. “But he’s so cute he deserves it.”

Kent smirked at Swoops. 

“He doesn’t need you fluffing up his ego,” Swoops added. 

“Why are you here?” Kent cut in. Swoops shrugged. 

“It’s on my way home and I wanted to see how you were handling it. And it looks like well,” Swoops said. Kent snorted. 

“He’s mad at me so he wants to punish me and fuck me into the mattress,” Kent said and Eric nodded. 

“Show you want kind of mess you got yourself in, sweetheart,” Eric said gripping Kent’s hair and yanking his head back. Kent looked at Eric with half closed eyes. He was never opposed to hate sex. 

“Careful, he likes that,” Swoops said. “He’s always been a huge masochist.”

Eric grinned a wicked grin showing off his new teeth. “I want to take you apart, sugar,” Eric said licking his lips. 

“I can’t tell if hating me is just a front,” Kent said to Eric. He pulled Kent’s hair harder. 

“You killed me and turned me into a fucking vampire honey. Of course I hate your fucking guts,” Eric said but there was a glint in his eye that Kent knew well. He might hate it now, but a few days, a few weeks, he’d be stalking down the street watching the humans line up for a chance to kiss his boots and he was going to love it. 

That’d been the part Kent loved; being irresistible. That was still his favorite part of it all. That was why he still bothered sticking around because there were always more people he needed to sink his teeth into. 


End file.
